cncfandomcom-20200223-history
A Flood of Violence
China |side2= Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Eliminate GLA presence |goal2 = Eliminate Chinese garrison |commanders1= Chinese General Agent Black Lotus |commanders2= Unknown GLA warlord |forces1 = Black Lotus' task force PLA Air Force |forces2 = Local GLA terror cell |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe }} A Flood of Violence is the third mission in the Chinese campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. The operation proved to be a pyrrhic Chinese victory - the destruction of the Three Gorges Dam led to a critical loss of power for the region and harmed the Chinese war economy. Background The Hong Kong crisis came to an end when China eradicated the GLA terror cell and toxin facility from one of China's economic centres. However reports came afterwards that the Three Gorges Dam was under heavy attack from the GLA and the commander was put in charge of the surviving forces. Key Units/Buildings * Black Lotus * Troop crawler * MiG Initial GLA Assault Early in the morning, GLA forces of troops and tanks staged a pre-emptive strike on the PLA Three Gorges Dam garrison, destroying the base and killing whatever troops were left who resisted. Quickly gathering whoever was left from the garrison, Black Lotus decided quickly that the only way to stop the GLA was to destroy the Three Gorges Dam and flood the valley below, eliminating the GLA forces and buildings below the flood plain. Not bothering to wait for her high command or the Politiburo to decide, she immediately ordered the armor present to set about destroying the dam, while a platoon of infantry took up positions in a nearby bunker and guard tower, repelling any GLA survivors who came too close. It was then that Black Lotus noticed a GLA tank also attempting to destroy the dam on the other side. In minutes, the dam was weakened enough for the water to break the dam, the full force of the Yangtze River bearing down on the GLA and anyone unfortunate enough to be in the area. It was then that the true intent of the GLA had been revealed. By destroying the dam, the water level of the river was dropping drastically. The GLA had planned to cross the river this way from the beginning. Repelling The Assault Having to establish a base, the Chinese commander ordered defenses set up along the bank, as well as ordering his two Dragon Tanks to set fire to the most likely area the GLA would use to cross. Ordering an artillery barrage along the opposite bank, he only partially weakened the assault force, though the combination of Scorpion tanks and rebels was quickly destroyed. Building an airfield, the PLA commander ordered his MiGs to make a sweep of the area and scout out the situation. Flying low over the city nearby, the MiG pilots reported back that they had sighted no civilians in the streets, and reported that the GLA had killed everybody. Angered, the commander gave clearance for the MiGs to unleash their ordanance. By this time, the Chinese force had grown considerably, and the commander ordered his forces across. The GLA had time to prepare, however, and much of the city was either damaged or destroyed by the ensuing battle. Despite this, the Chinese force advanced through the wrecked city, with MiG air support. Sending Black Lotus ahead to act as both an artillery spotter and scout, she discovered the main GLA base just to the south of the Chinese positions in an industrial area, with two stinger sites to the west of the base, away from the Chinese forces. Giving the order, the Chinese commander ordered that his forces move in on all essential GLA buildings, staying clear of the stinger sites. The base was quickly annihilated soon after. Aftermath Despite repelling the GLA, Chinese losses were severe. The loss of the Three Gorges Dam garrison, the deaths of hundreds of civilians and cleansing a village of its inhabitants, as well as the destruction of the Three Gorges Dam itself, led to a massive loss of power over much of China. It would take months for the damage to be undone and the dam to be rebuilt while the GLA attempted to force a secession of Tibet through their capture of a Bio-Toxin facility. Controversy * The heavy use of scorched earth tactics utilized by the Chinese to destroy the Three Gorges Dam was another reason why the game was banned by the Chinese government. Trivia * Sending in the dozer to repair the dam will only delay the dam's destruction. Any conventional tactic cannot help the dam to be destroyed (as scripted). * One may use the Mig planes to attack the GLA base, destroy the chemical factory to choke up GLA Rebel soldiers at the GLA base. Capturing the oil refinery in the left of your initial position will help reducing the price for each Migs. If the dam is not destroyed quick enough some GLA unit will attack your position from the lower position of the dam. * The Three Gorges Dam was built near a military base for security reasons. * The temple was non-existent in real life. Perfect Walkthrough Like 2 previous missions, this mission can be accomplished with 'zero casualties'. 1. Once the mission starts, garrison tank hunters and red guards in the watchtower and the bunker, they should be enough to fend off incoming enemies. In the meantime, build the command center, Nuclear Reactor, Supply Center, and War Factory. 2. Do not forget to capture the oil derrick and refinery to the left of your base with Black Lotus. Also, you'll find an additional dozer near the refinery. 3. Train at least 10 tank hunters and once the water level begins to drop, send them to garrison the temple to the right, and build a gatling cannon near the temple. Finally, leave a dozer to stand-by for repair near the temple. It is advised to drop some mine at the other end (inside enemy territory) of the bridge to delay the GLA attack. 4. Build 2-3 airfields and fit them with MiGs. The area south of your base (where the first wave of GLA intruder pops up) is an ideal place to expand, plus there is a pile of supply for you to gather without any threat. 5. Use Black Lotus to scout ahead into the heart of enemy base, until she locates a stinger site, which is the ONLY property with anti aircraft function for the GLA side in the whole mission! Destroy it with level 2 artillery barrage. Then all GLA forces will be sitting ducks for your MiG attack runs, enjoy. Once you engulf their base in flames, remaining GLA units will rush desperately into the death trap at the pavilion you've prepared for them, much like moths to flames. Gallery C M3 Briefing.jpg C M3 1.jpg C M3 2.jpg C M3 3.jpg C M3 4.jpg C M3 5.jpg C M3 6.jpg C M3 7.jpg C M3 8.jpg C M3 9.jpg C M3 10.jpg C M3 11.jpg C M3 Victory.jpg Category:Generals 1 Chinese Missions